Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{1}{6z} + \dfrac{1}{6z}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{1 + 1}{6z}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{2}{6z}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $y = \dfrac{1}{3z}$